The present invention relates generally to disposable absorbent garments or articles such as baby diapers and training pants. More particularly, the present invention relates to an elastic component that can be employed in one or more areas of the garment.
Disposable absorbent garments contemplated by the invention include disposable diapers, disposable pull-on garments, and the like. These garments are worn about the lower torso or waist of the user so as to receive and contain urine and other bodily wastes. The benefits provided by the use of a disposable diaper on an infant are well known and its use has become widespread in the past several decades. Disposable pull-on garments include training pants, pull-on diapers, disposable underwear, and adult incontinence garments. It is generally expected that the user of any one of these garments will be able to put on and take off the garment on his/her own. As for training pants, these garments are used by young children to facilitate the child's transition from using diapers to wearing regular underpants (i.e., during toilet training). Training pants (and other disposable pull-on pants) have closed sides such that the user or caregiver raises the garment about the user's legs to put it on and slips the garment downward about the user's legs to take it off.
The principal elements of a typical disposable absorbent garment include a liquid permeable inner layer (or topsheet), a liquid impermeable outer layer (or backsheet), and an absorbent core sandwiched between the inner and outer layers. Elastic members may be incorporated into different parts of the garment. For example, elastic members may be positioned longitudinally along a diaper, generally outboard of the absorbent core to effect a seal around the buttocks, legs, or both of the users. In addition, several elastic members (e.g., in the form of elongated elastic threads or strands) may be positioned laterally throughout the waist regions (including the side waist regions) of a disposable absorbent garment. The resulting elastication allows the garment to stretch when it is put on and then during wear. In this way, the garment can stretch to accommodate variations in waist size and leg size of the user, while fitting snugly about the waist and legs.
When elastic members are incorporated into a part or area of the garment, that part or area typically becomes a distinct, functional component of the garment. These elastic components include the side panels or ear portions, the waistband, and fastening tabs. The elastic components to which the present invention is directed is generally elongated, and may be a distinct portion of a larger, unitary piece, or a separate, attachable component. Furthermore, the elastic component typically contains one or more sections or layers in addition to the elastic members. In this regard, such an elastic component may be referred to as an elastic composite.